Natalia Benson
by LivBug1551
Summary: Natalia wakes up on Christmas morning to find her parents murdered in bed her mom raped and murdered and her dad suffocated. Natalia thought she was gonna be an orphan until someone gave her a gift that only one thing could top, but still the best gift given to her since her parents murder.
1. Chapter 1

"I rolled over in bed to see the blinds to my window open and saw the snow falling and the bright New York sun shinning through. I groaned and looked at the clock and saw the date, December 25. I quickly got up and ran to my mom and dads room. I had screamed bloody murder at the sight of my parents bed room..."

Her name is Natalia and this is her Christmas story and why it was the worst ever.

There was blood all over the was and in the bed were her parents bodies the bed was soaked in their blood clumps of hair were on the floor, photos and other items were thrown on the floor. Her moms neck was sliced open and her eyes were wide open, her dads face was wrapped in plastic wrap and both their hands and legs were bound together by fishing wire.

*1 hour later*

Natalia was in the living room, police officers and paramedics were all over the house going in and out the front door, the was cation tape separating the crime scene, neighbors were on the other side of the tape. She looked over towards the Christmas tree, presents surrounding it She looked above the tree and saw the framed photo of her mom and dad taken earlier this week. She closed her eyes letting a tear fall as the police officer sat in front of her and told Natalia her name and her partners name. "I'm detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner Nick Amaro." Natalia didn't look up, she didn't want to, so without looking up Natalia said, "I don't know what happened. I woke up to excited because it was Christmas... I went to get my mom and dad.." Natalia broke down and started crying and she couldn't stop. Olivia looked up at Nick then stood up and sat down next to Natalia and put an arm around her to comfort her, but Natalia pulled away screaming, "No! stop.. please don't touch me.." Everybody looked at Natalia and Olivia then looked at Nick then to Natalia. "I'm sorry.. I-i..." Natalia said looking down wrapping her arms around herself as more tears came.

Olivia just looked at Natalia and said, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine.."

"Do you have anyone else to stay with?" Nick asked

Natalia looked at Olivia for a second and Olivia saw fear in her eyes. Natalia looked down and shook her head "N-no.. I don't.." Natalia rubbed her hand up and down on her shoulder still looking down.

"Are you sure? No aunt, uncle, grandparent?.. What about your father, your birth father?" Nick said

Natalia looked up at him quickly "who told you my mom remarried?"

"Your neighbor" Nick replied

Olivia looked at Natalia again and Natalia looked down "I can't stay with him."

"How come?" Olivia asked

"N-nothing.. I just.. I just don't wanna live with him."

"Why don't you wanna stay with your father?"

...

_**I'll update later once i get some reviews. Please review, this is my first time, id like to know how i did, please and thank you, until next time! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews guys!_

…"I just…" Natalia just kept staring at the ground when all of a sudden her mind flashed back to a horrifying event that had taken place 3 years ago when her mother and father had separated. It was Natalia's first time staying with her father since it.

*flash back*

Natalia was sitting on the couch watching True Blood in the living room of her father's new apartment. He was supposed to be home an hour ago, he promised Natalia he would. He stumbled though the door and Natalia looked over at him and said "Dad…"

He instantly looks at her and then heads to the kitchen, and she watches him stumble and almost fall trying to get there. He looks through a door to find duck tape and his hand cuffs *her dads a cop*. He stumbles to his room.

*later in the flashback* Natalia heads to her room and falls asleep. Her father goes into her room and quickly puts the piece of duck tape over her mouth and then puts the hand cuffs around her wrists. She tries to fight but her holds her down and rapes her, then beats her. After that he takes the cuffs off of her and leaves. She cries herself to sleep, the next day her mom picks her up, but doesn't notice the bruises. (She never told her mom or stepfather or anyone, and she hasn't seen her father since.)

*flashback ends*

"I-I…" Natalia's eyes started filling with tears and Olivia asked again "Why can't you stay with your father?"

Natalia says quietly almost in a whisper "He raped me…"

Olivia and Nick both heard what she said and exchanged glances with each other.

Olivia said "When?"

"Three years ago…"

"Did your mom or stepdad know?" Asked Nick

"No… I didn't tell anyone… I haven't seen him since then."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't want anyone to know… I tried to forget about it but I just couldn't. Every time I closed my eyes… There he was again on top of me… Inside of me..." Natalia tried to wipe the tears away but each time she did more would come. "I didn't want to tell because he was my father…"

"Natalia, he hurt you. He raped you. That's a serious crime Natalia. What if he raped some other girl because you didn't tell?"

"It wouldn't be my fault… Don't tell me that he raped someone and try to blame it on me because I didn't tell anyone… It isn't my fault if he did… I just wanted to forget about it… About him, he's not my father anymore." Natalia looked up and finally made eye contact with Olivia and continued "John is my dad not him, John may not be my blood father but he's been there for me for the last 3 years and he hasn't hurt me either. _He _is my father." Natalia looked back down.

Nick was looking around and found a picture hidden inside of a book it was Natalia and her mother and another man in the photo on the back it said. "September 12, 2010 Natalia age 11, Jackson age 35 (father), and Cassie age 33 (mother)"

Nick was studying the picture and looked over at Natalia then back to her father in the picture, he couldn't see any resemblance between Natalia and her father in the picture. He set the picture down and decided not to bring it to Olivia's attention. Later that night Natalia was supposed to go to the precinct where Olivia was going to let her stay for the night. She was looking through a box of papers that her mother had. Natalia found a letter that had her name on it. She went to her room to finish packing her things for the night and put the letter in her bag to read at the precinct.

They finally got to the precinct and Olivia led Natalia to the cribs for her to lie down. Natalia sat down on a bed and Olivia left to go back to her desk. Once the door shut Natalia opened the letter and started reading it.

Dear Natalia, If your reading this it means I'm probably gone and I haven't yet told you something that I know I should have told you a long time ago I guess I just couldn't find the right time while I was with you. But...

**What was it that Cassie (Natalia's mother) needed to tell Natalia but couldn't find the right time while she was still alive?**

**Find out next chapter, please review, thank you, love you all, till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't get many reviews on chapter 2 but oh well people some of you still wanted me to update so here it is enjoy!**

_Dear Natalia, If your reading this it means I'm probably gone and I haven't yet told you something that I know I should have told you a long time ago I guess I just couldn't find the right time while I was with you. But Jackson, the man I told you was your birth father; there was more than I ever told you. When I was 20 I was dating a man named Simon Marsden we had been dating and one night he wanted to have sex with me… I didn't want to and he forced me to do it anyways. You are a product of rape Natalia, I should have to you sooner and I'm sorry. I don't know what had ever become of him but he left when you were 2 years old. I love you Natalia, Love Mommy xoxoxo_

Natalia looked over the letter and read it over and over again. She got up and went to find Olivia. Natalia got to Olivia's desk and set the letter down in front of her. Olivia looked up at Natalia and said 'What's this?"

"Read it…"

Olivia read the letter and when she saw her brother's name _Simon Marsden _on it she couldn't believe. She set the letter down and looked at Natalia. "This was from your mother"

Natalia nodded 'I found it in her dresser while packing some things…"

Olivia stood up and said "I'll be right back"

Olivia picked up the letter and went to Captain Cragen office. She set the letter on his desk and said "Natalia just gave this to me… it's from her mother, it's about Simon…"

Cragen looked at Olivia after reading the letter "You think Simon actually did this?"

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know? Do you think your brother could have done something like this?"

Olivia looked at the ground "I haven't spoken to him in months"

"Olivia that has nothing to do with the last time you spoke to him. She's what, 14? Did you even know about Simon 14 years ago?"

"No… But… I'll talk to him tomorrow" Olivia turned to leave.

"Olivia wait… Simon is your brother, so if Natalia is his daughter then she's your niece too. What's going to happen to her?" Cragen questioned.

"If she is my niece then… I'll let her stay with me." Olivia said. _

**Is Simon going to tell Olivia the truth? Is Olivia going to let Natalia stay with her if she is Olivia's niece? Review this chapter up please. Ill update again depending on the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia lend back in her chair unable to concentrate, she ran her fingers through her hair and pulled out her phone dialing Simon's number. The phone in Simon's pocket rang 2 times before he answered. "Liv?"

"Simon... We need to talk."

"Liv, everything okay?"

"Will you meet me somewhere tomorrow? !0? at The Chipped Cup on Broadway?"

"Yea, okay, sure."

"Thanks Simon... See you there"

"Okay..."

"Bye Simon"

"Bye Liv" Olivia hung up and stood up putting her phone in her turned around meeting Natalia's tear stained cheeks. "Natalia"

"Was that... the man who raped my mom?" Natalia said already knowing the answer.

Olivia nodded "Yes"

"You know him well?"

"Hes my... my half-brother"

"I want to go with you tomorrow..."

"Natalia, I don't think-"

"Please..." Natalia pleaded tears filling her eyes.

"Okay... you can go..." Olivia breathed out.

An hour later Natalia and Olivia had gone back to the cribs and Natalia got in one bed and Olivia got into the one next to her. Olivia had fallen asleep but Natalia couldn't she was listening to Olivia's soft snores as her mind drifted back to Simon's picture. She could see the resemblance between herself and Simon. She had the same curly dark brown hair as him and the same eye color. She hated to admit it to herself but she had the same smile as him. She put his image out of her head and slowly drifted off to sleep as a few tears fell again.

The next morning Natalia was asleep in the bed with her knees pulled up to her stomach and one of her hands tucked under her chin and the other under her pillow. She was snoring softly when Olivia came into get her at 9:45 am to leave. Natalia rolled over and stretched out opening her eyes and meeting Olivia's. Olivia greeted her by saying "Morning sleepy bug."

Natalia for the first time since Christmas smiled but then it faded thinking about how much she smiled like Simon. She slowly sat up, "What time is it?" She asked.

"15 till 10, came in to wake you up so you can get ready." Natalia stood up stretching her bones and muscles. She grabbed her bag from beside the bed and and pulled out a pair of light distressed skinny blue jeans a white tank, tight white shirt, black and white varsity jacket with her initials, NM (Natalia Marie) on it, black and purple studded belt, and her purple vans. She looked at Olivia and Olivia stood up saying "I'll be at my desk when your done." Natalia nodded and as soon as the door shut she got undressed and then dressed in the clean clothes. She put all of her stuff away and went down to find Olivia.

"Ready?" Olivia said as Natalia came up to her.

"Yep."

At _The Chipped Cup_

Olivia and Natalia were sitting in a booth on the same side Olivia was drinking some coffee and Natalia was staring at her cup of ice water. The bell rang signaling that someone just came in. Natalia looked up at The door and saw Simon come walking up to them.

**What happens when Simon goes to talk to them? Review please!**


End file.
